Matheprobleme
by Angua von Ueberwald
Summary: Tja klein Omi hat probleme mit seinen Mathehausaufgaben, aber wer wird ihm helfen
1. Default Chapter

Wenn Omi mal Probleme mit den Mathehausaufgaben hat  
  
Titel: Matheprobleme  
  
Autor: Karen/ Tenshi  
  
Raiting: PG  
  
Kapitel 1x?  
  
Warning: Silly anfangs jede menge Gehfluche, OOC, und wieder keine Versicherung für   
  
Rechtschreibung und Grammatik.  
  
Pairing: OmixMathelehrer (nein nicht dem Mathelehrer in der Schule sondern sein ganz Privater   
  
Lehrer aber wer das ist, ist geheim, also pscht)  
  
Disclaimer: Komischer weise hat mir immer noch keiner von den Süßen mein Frühstück gebracht,   
  
dabei hab ich doch schon vor ner Viertelstunde gerufen, was sie wohl machen? Seltsam ist auch , dass   
  
ich immer noch keine Überweisungen bekommen habe, und was schließen wir daraus? Genau weder   
  
Weiß noch Schwarz gehören mir und Geld gibt's auch nicht, allenfalls ein Review wenn ich Glück   
  
habe.  
  
Vorwort: Tja ich versuch mich mal auf nem anderen Gebiet, also kein Drama und Wahrscheinlich   
  
muss auch keiner sterben, außer vielleicht dem Mathelehrer (der in der Schule) also niemand   
  
wichtiges. Und die große Überraschung... ich bitte um einen Applaus für die bisher noch nie   
  
dagewesene *zumindest in meinen ff* Gruppe Weiß, ja mehr noch einer der Hauptcharas is Omi *vom   
  
Stuhl kipp* ich hab es bis jetzt wirklich noch nicht fertiggebracht eine ff zu veröffentlichen in der   
  
Weiß vorkommt. Also seit bitte nicht all zu hart mit den Kommis aber schreibt mir lieber gemeine   
  
Kommis als gar keine! O.K? *hoffnungsvoll schaut* ich freu mich wirklich immer riesig darüber   
  
wenn ich welche bekomme.   
  
Genug Gequatsche jetzt los mit der Geschichte:  
  
„Jemand spricht"  
  
Jemand denkt  
  
Die Sonne schien durch das große Fenster genau auf den Jungen, der gerade über einen Berg von   
  
Schulbüchern gebeugt saß und verzweifelt am Kopf kratzte „Kuso wie ich das hasse! Ich verstehe   
  
nichts. Absolut nichts. *knurr* und wer ist schuld daran? Nur weil diese Idioten sich nicht an ihre   
  
Schichteinteilung halten können und ich alles machen muss, und dann musste diese blöde Kuh, diese   
  
Zicke Manx (1) auftauchen und uns nen neuen Auftrag geben der auch noch gleich an dem Tag statt   
  
finden sollte und wer durfte mal wieder rechehrschieren, damit die anderen drei Idioten auch ja keine   
  
Probleme bekommen? Genau klein Omi darf weil mit dem kann man das ja machen. Und wer musste   
  
beim Auftrag sich um alles kümmern mhm wer? Genau auch Omi, nur weil Ken zu dämlich ist die   
  
Alarmanlage auszustellen. Ja und wer hat uns auch noch die ehre gegeben um uns ja davon abzuhalten   
  
endlich Schlafen zu gehen? Ja genau diese verdammten Schwachköpfe von Schwarz, das war ja so   
  
was von unnötig. Wegen all dem hab ich verschlafen. In der Schule durfte natürlich ich mir diese   
  
absolut bescheuerte Standpauke des mindestens genauso bescheuerten Mathelehrers anhören. Und   
  
ausgerechnet als er das neue Thema erklärte hab ich geschlafen. Und jetzt versteh ich gleich Null. Oh   
  
wie ich das Hasse!!!"   
  
„Chibi, was ist denn los, dass du hier so rumschreist?" Ken kam ins Zimmer gewatschelt. „Ken-kun",   
  
schnurrte Omi „ hilfst du mir bei meinen Mathe Haussaufgaben?" „Liebend gerne nur muss ich leider   
  
noch ... äh... weg... zum... äh ... Fußballtraining, genau Fußball, du siegst ich muss los ciau."(2) „Oh   
  
BAKA!"  
  
Aber Ken war schon weg und horte ihn nicht mehr Na ja wenn Ken mir nicht helfen kann, dann   
  
vielleicht aber Aya langsam ging er runter in die Küche, da der Blumenladen heute ausnahmsweise   
  
geschlossen war, hatte Aya beschlossen, dass ein Hausputz mal wieder angesagt wäre und hatte auch   
  
gleich mit der Küche angefangen. Als Omi selbige betrat, sah er seinen furtlosen Leader, der gerade   
  
auf dem Boden hockte und ihn schrubbte, dazu summte er völlig schief eine Melodie die Omi nicht   
  
kannte oder besser gesagt erkannte. Er trug eine Jeans, eine bunt geblümtes T-Shirt und darüber eine   
  
weiße Schürze (4). Wäre der Jüngste Weiß diesen Anblick nicht schon fast (3) gewohnt, wäre er wohl   
  
ohnmächtig geworden.  
  
„Äh Aya" „La lala lalala" „ Aya" ,, La la la lahaaaaaaa lala" ,,Aya!" ,,La nana lala" ,,AYA!   
  
VERDAMMT NOCHMAL HÖR MIT DIESEM SCHRECKLICHEN GEDUDEL AUF!" (5) das   
  
brachte Omi einen strengen Blick von Aya ein. „Oh du bist es, was willst du?" „Äh ich wollte dich   
  
fragen ob du mir bei meinen Mathehausaufgaben helfen könntest.", fragte Omi nun ziemlich kleinlaut.   
  
„Nein jetzt nicht bin beschäftigt, sieht man das etwa nicht." *Aya death glare* Omi betrachtete Aya   
  
noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß „O.K. ich geh ja schon" Leise grummelnd verließ er die Küche.   
  
Yotan ist jetzt als einziger übrig, ob er mir wohl helfen kann   
  
Mit leichtem Zweifel klopfte er an Yohjis Tür ... er klopfte noch mal ... und noch mal ... und noch mal   
  
„Yohji Kudou ES REICHT JETZT, MACH ENDLICH DIESE GOTTVEERDAMMTE TÜR AUF!"   
  
„Chibi warum schon so sauer so früh am Tag" „Äh Yohji es ist jetzt 17 Uhr" „Sag ich doch, viel zu   
  
früh zum aufstehen" stöhnte Yohji und wollte die Tür wieder schließen aber „Yohji du musst mir   
  
helfen, ich verstehe meine Matheaufgaben nicht und wenn ich morgen in die Schul komme und sie   
  
nicht habe, denken die andern doch ich bin bescheuert, dass ich sie nicht lösen konnte, und außerdem   
  
will ich nicht schlechter sein als die anderen, die stehen doch unter meinem Niveau und nicht   
  
umgekehrt.", jammerte Omi schon ganz verzweifelt.  
  
„Ja ja gut, also da gibt es zum Beispiel die Vertikal und die Horizontale und jetzt begebe ich mich   
  
wieder in die Vertikale und du lässt mich gefälligst mit diesem zensiert in Ruhe! Nerv wen anders!   
  
Kapische?" Und damit schlug er Omi die Tür direkt vor der Nase zu „BAKA" schrie dieser und trat   
  
noch einmal kräftig gegen die Tür. Nur irgendwie traf er sie komisch und musste aufkeuchen vor   
  
Schmerzen. „Oh wie sehr ich diesen zensiert Tag hasse."  
  
(1) Äh sorry Manxilein, du bist nicht gemeint, und Omi ist einfach nur sauer, der meint das nicht so   
  
Omi: „Und ob ich das so meine!!" Äh gut also weiter  
  
(2) Mhm ich glaube das ist auch besser so ich wüsste nämlich nicht ob die Hilfe von Baka-Hidaka   
  
wirklich auch hilfreich wäre (nichts gegen Ken!)  
  
(3) Also daran könnte ich mich auch nie gewönen  
  
(4) ich weis das die vom Blumenladen grün ist aber Aya hat verschiedene. Man(n) muss doch für   
  
jeden Anlass die passende Schürze tragen *g*  
  
(5)Omi ist immer noch ziemlich Sauer *jetzt mal grenzenlos untertreibt*  
  
Das wäre eigentlich noch nicht das Ende aber ich muss es jetzt trotzdem hier unterbrechen und   
  
außerdem bleibt an dieser stelle noch so schön offen wer nun eigentlich Omis Mathelehrer wird, kam   
  
er überhaupt schon vor? Alles das (hoffentlich) morgen. Noch einmal Entschuldigung, dass es so   
  
extrem kurz ist aber ich habe einfach keine Zeit mehr. Außerdem muss ich noch an Kodoku   
  
weiterschreiben. Bitte schreibt mir ein Komment. Und schreibt wen ihr als Mathelehrer wollt, ich habe   
  
da zwar schon wem im Visier aber das lässt sich auch ändern   
  
*knuddel* Karen/Tenshi 


	2. Im Park

Titel: Matheprobleme   
  
Autor: Karen/ Tenshi   
  
Raiting: PG   
  
Kapitel 1x?   
  
Warning: Silly anfangs jede menge Gehfluche, OOC, und wieder keine Versicherung für   
  
Rechtschreibung und Grammatik.   
  
Pairing: OmixMathelehrer (nein nicht dem Mathelehrer in der Schule sondern sein ganz Privater   
  
Lehrer aber wer das ist, ist geheim, also pscht)   
  
Disclaimer: Da ich immer lieb war hat mir der Weihnachtsmann höchst persönlich versprochen   
  
morgen vorbei zu kommen und mir morgen die süßen schön verpackt vorbeizubringen, zusammen mit   
  
dem ganzen Geld, das ich hiermit verdiene, es ist nur komisch, das der Weihnachtsmann immer wenn   
  
ich ihn danach frage sagt, das heute heute sei und nicht morgen, also muss ich warten, bis aus heute   
  
morgen wird *g* aber wann is das T^T  
  
* Wieder aufgewacht is aus dem Schock, dass Siberianchan mir ein Komment geschrieben hat*   
  
Prominenz schreibt mir ich werd nich mehr *_*  
  
@ Iceangel Eigentlich habe ich mit Mathe keine Probleme, ich war auch der Meinung dass die   
  
horizontale stimmen würde nur eine gewisse Person die ich hier aus reiner Solidarität nicht nenne   
  
habe ich es geändert *Ayas death glare at 'person'*, diesePerson kam mit dem tollen Argument : „Der   
  
Horizont is aber oben also"... Ich: „aber beim Meer sieht man den Horizont wagerecht" „Nein eine   
  
Horizontale geht nach oben!!!" (Irgendwie wäre das auch die Art in der eine Mischung aus Ken und   
  
Aya argumentieren würde, vielleicht sollte ich mir ernstlich mal ein paar Gedanken über einige   
  
Personen in meinem Bekanntenkreis machen und ihnen verbieten noch mal Weiß Kreuz zu sehen ...   
  
nein soo grausam bin selbst ich nicht) *knurr* was lernt man daraus, verlasse dich niemals darauf, das   
  
andere es besser können (außer beim Fan-Fiction schreiben) und wer behauptet eigentlich, das Yohji   
  
Mathe kann? Trotzdem vielen Danke für das Kommi wie gesagt für Kritik bin ich immer offen und bei   
  
Matheproblemen wende ich mich an dich *g*.  
  
Siedestory die keine Siedestory is die erste: Was passiert wohl wenn Nagi Probleme in Mathe hat?   
  
Nagi: „Pah als ob das jemals passieren würde."  
  
Nagi kam heute so überhaupt nicht mit seinen Hausaufgaben zurecht und beschloss mal Bradley   
  
fragen zu gehen.  
  
Nagi: *Klopf*  
  
Bradley: „Nagi ich weis was du willst, ich hab keine Zeit für solchen Schwachsinn also geh frag wen   
  
anders."  
  
Nagi: *grummelgrummel* *zu Farfie in Keller geht* *klopf*  
  
Farf: „Kann man sich nicht mal in Ruhe aufschlitzen ohne gleich gestört zu werden, ich will doch nur   
  
Gott verletzen ist das denn zu viel verlangt *meckerzeter*  
  
Nagi: -_-; „ich geh ja schon" *zu Schu ins Zimmer geh* *Tür offen ist und eintret*  
  
Schu: *singed vor Spiegel steh, zu Musik hüfte schwingt und Haare kämmt* „Hey Chibi was führt   
  
dich denn hierher? Willst du auf mein Angebot eingehen? *anzüglich grins*  
  
Nagi „Äh nein! Aber du kannst mir bei meinen Mathehausaufgaben helfen."  
  
Schu: „Mathe, so wie in Mathematik?"  
  
Nagi: *nick nick*  
  
Schu: „Vergiss es, hol dir die Lösungen doch aus den Gedanken deiner Lehrerin, so hab ich das früher   
  
immer gemacht... ach früher" *vor sich her träumt*  
  
Nagi: -_- „Schu das kann ich nicht"  
  
Schu: „Na dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.... oh verdammt ich muss los ich komme noch zu spät   
  
byu byu Schatzi" *Nagi küsschen auf Wange gibt und losdüst*  
  
Nagi: „und wer hilft mir jetzt bei Mathe?" ;___;  
  
Gut Schluss damit kommen wir zur richtigen Geschichte in der ja Omi die Probleme mit Mathe hat.   
  
(Außerdem mag ich es nicht so sehr wenn alles auf diese Art wie oben *auf Siedestory die keine   
  
Siedestory is die erste deut* geschrieben ist) und Achtung nehmt das hier bitte nicht all zu ernst ja ich   
  
meine nichts böses damit.  
  
„Gesprochenes"  
  
Gedachtes  
  
//Schu babbelt Telepatisch//  
  
Let's benign with the important things:  
  
Omi betrachtete ärgerlich seinen schmerzenden Fuß, und humpelte leise fluchend zurück in sein   
  
Zimmer. Dort angekommen zog er sich den Strumpf aus und untersuchte ihn (1) jetzt richtig. Er   
  
konnte nichts besonderes sehen, weder eine Verfärbung, noch war er angeschwollen, auch der   
  
Schmerz hatte schon nachgelassen, so dass er sich entschloss ihn noch nicht einmal zu kühlen,   
  
außerdem war er einfach zu faul runter zu gehen um aus der Küche das Eis zu holen und (!)dabei hätte   
  
er an Aya vorbei gehen müssen *schauder* einmal im Leben reichte vollkommen und da ihm selbst   
  
das vergönnt war, so reichte es doch allemal einmal am Tag.   
  
Schließlich entschied er sich joggen zu gehen, da er einmal gehört hatte, dass dabei jede menge   
  
Sauerstoff ins Gehirn kommt und, dass das das Denken verbessern sollte(2), außerdem war es Sommer   
  
und mindestes bis 10 Uhr abends hell, kritisch betrachtete er noch einmal den Fuß und machte, nur zur   
  
Vorsorge, einen Verband als Stütze drum. Schnell zog er sich Sportklamotten an, also eine schwarze   
  
kurze Hose (3) ein weites blaues T-Shirt, ein weißes Kapuzen-Shirt um den Bauch alla Ken gebunden   
  
und zu guter letzt die Turnschuh. Kritisch wanderte diesmal sein Blick über sein Spiegelbild   
  
Verdammt sehe ich gut aus, richtig sportlich. Zufrieden schlich er sich nach draußen, in der   
  
mittlerweile leeren Küche, Aya war in Yohjis Zimmer umgesiedelt, er konnte sie selbst hier unten   
  
streiten hören, hinterließ er einen Zettel auf dem Stand das er beim Joggen war(4).  
  
Langsam joggte er in Richtung des Parks, der nicht weit vom Koneko no sumu le (5) entfernt war. Der   
  
Park war sehr groß und in der Mitte war ein See und ein Bootshaus in dem man sich Boote ausleihen   
  
konnte, in der Mitte des Sees waren zwei Inseln.   
  
Omi joggte langsam einen der vielen Wege entlang, als ihm auf einmal etwas auf einer der Wiesen   
  
auffiel. Unter einem großen Baum war eine Picknickdecke ausgebreitet auf der niemand andres als   
  
Schwarz saß. Oracle hatte sich an den Baumstammgelehnt und hielt eine Zeitung in der Hand, seine   
  
Schuhe standen schön parallel neben ihm und die Socken, die er auch ausgezogen hatte, waren in diese   
  
gestopft worden.   
  
Berserker gierte nach dem Picknickkorb den Mastermind gerade öffnete und stellte schnell vor jedem   
  
einen Teller ab, seine Augen schienen selbst aus der Entfernung hungrig zu glänzen.  
  
Prodigy saß mit dem Rücken zu Omi und trug seine Schuluniform, nur hatte er sich der Jacke   
  
entledigt, für die es auch eindeutig zu Heiß war, fand Omi, und dieser konnte die feinen Muskelspiele   
  
unter dem engen schwarzen T-Shirt erkennen Woher zum Teufel hat denn der Typ bitteschön   
  
Muskeln, die man sogar annähernd erkennen kann? O.K. er ist immer noch kein Muskelprotz, sondern   
  
eher zierlich aber dennoch... was. Zum. Teufel. Denke. Ich. Da. Eigentlich. Bin ich irre das ist mein   
  
Feind, na ja Ex-Feind immerhin hat Schwarz aufgehört für SZ zu arbeiten und da die Takatoris   
  
scheinbar auch alle vom Aussterben (6) bedroht sind, sind Schwarz ja jetzt quasi in Früh-Rente   
  
gegangen. Trotzdem ich will doch nichts von nem Jungen... na ja O.K. nichts von Prodigy... gut   
  
ertappt is ja auch egal. Um sich abzulenken, betrachtete er den orange Haarigen und musste   
  
feststellen, das auch dieser ihn nicht völlig kalt lies. Gut nächster Versuch Oracle... nein dann aber   
  
Berserker... Sag mal haben die die Jungs aus nem Männer Mode Magazin ausgesucht oder was das   
  
gibt's ja nicht, das mir das vorher noch nie aufgefallen ist. Hmm wie war das noch, alle männlichen   
  
Models sind schwul na dann mal her mit euch... aber wer? Tja die Qual der Wahl. Äh wo zum   
  
Teufelkommen den jetzt diese Gedanken schon wieder?(7)   
  
Omi stand immer noch hinter den Baum gekauert, als Schwarz schon längst fertig gegessen hatte.   
  
Oracle hatte nun auch noch die Brille und die Zeitung fein säuberlich neben sich liegen und hatte die   
  
Augen geschlossen. Irgendwie sah er wirklich verdammt gut aus. Schnell betrachtete er Berserker, der   
  
Bumerang spielte und dabei ‚aus versehen' eine Frau die ihren Hund spazieren führte traf und hörte   
  
ihn etwas murmeln das sich verdächtig wie „This hurts god" anhörte. Die Frau rannte schreiend weg   
  
und Berserker hinterher Omi betrachtete verzaubert das Spiel der Muskeln, das durch die Bewegung   
  
entstand. Sein Blick wanderte wieder weiter zu dem Jüngsten, dieser lag eingerollt auf der Decke und   
  
schlief. Omi sah wie sich sein Brustkorb regelmäßig hebte und senkte, dann blickte er auf die   
  
mahagonifarbenen Haare die in der Sonne glänzten und sein Blick glitt etwas tiefer, bis er genau in die   
  
mitternachtsblauen Augen sah die ihn anblickten... Moment mal mitternachtsblaue Augen, schlief man   
  
nicht mit geschlossenen Augen? Wo war eigentlich Mastermind? Beunruhigt ging er einen schritt   
  
zurück und dann spürte er heißen Atem der seinen Hals strich als ihn jemand „Buh ... Überraschung"   
  
Ins Ohr flüsterte. Omi, der vorher bei dem Anblick der netten Schwarz Jungs etwas rot wurde, wurde   
  
jetzt kreide bleich und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und   
  
erblickte Mastermind und Berserker die sich angeschlichen hatten, was für eine Frechheit. //Es ist   
  
doch eher eine Frechheit jemanden einfach nach zu spionieren, oder? Aber Kätzchen keine Angst wir   
  
sind dir nicht böse, du musst wissen, wir hören gerne Komplimente.// Hörte er auf einmal   
  
Masterminds Stimme in seinem Kopf und wurde wieder rot er hat alles gehört   
  
//und alles den anderen erzählt// und schluckte „Komm mit" sagte nun Berserker und zog ihn zu   
  
Oracle.  
  
„Bitte Schwarz lasst mich gehen." „Nein jetzt noch nicht aber keine Angst niemand wird dir wehtun,   
  
warum sollten wir auch, es würde uns nichts bringen, kein Geld, keine besseren Chancen, nein wir tun   
  
dir nichts", meinte Oracle kühl als sie an der Picknickdecke ankamen.   
  
Prodigy hielt es sichtlich nicht für nötig aufzustehen, sondern rekelte sich, jetzt ausgestreckt, nur noch   
  
mehr in der Sonne. Als Omi dadurch prompt noch röter wurde musste er lachen.   
  
„Na na Chibi du machst den Chibi hier ja ganz verlegen.", meinte Mastermind mit einem gespielten   
  
tadelnden Unterton. Prodigy erhob sich und streichte Omi sanft über die Stirn.   
  
„Uh ganz heiß Schatzi ich glaub er muss zum Arzt er muss Krank sein.", und damit wendete er sich   
  
wieder Mastermind zu, der ihn darauf hin einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und mit seltsam verstellter   
  
stimme sagte „oh wie schlau mein Schnucki doch ist."   
  
Darauf hin mussten beide lachen, sogar Oracle musste lächeln und Berserker mischte sich nun auch in   
  
das Spiel ein indem er Mastermind nun auch an die Stirn fasste und danach Omis Hand nahm und   
  
diese Prodigy an die Stirn legte „also der ist auch heiß, was ist mit dem Chibi?", fragte er Omi ganz   
  
ernst.   
  
Ein gestöhntes „Heiß" war alles was Omi heraus brachte als er die zarte Haut des anderen unter seiner   
  
spürte, irgendwie war er nervös sie waren so anders als man es sich vorstellte, wenn man sie bei einem   
  
Kampf sah. Na gut auch wir sind anders als man wohl erwarten würde ich meine unser Katana   
  
schwingender Anführer schrubbt mit Blümchen T-Shirt, singend, den Küchenfußboden, oder der   
  
Mann mit der Kralle übt mit kleinen Kindern Fußball und hat die Intelligenz einer Walnuss und nicht   
  
zu Vergessen ist da der Macho der den Draht schwingt, der zuhause auch schon öfters mit rosa   
  
Plüschsandalen und Augenmaske gesehen wurde, nein der Schein trügt."  
  
„Wie jetzt rosa Plüschsandale und ich dachte immer Chibis Hasen latschen wären schlimm." Oh wie   
  
Omi es hasste, wenn in seinen Gedanken gelesen wurde, Moment mal Hasenlatschen, ein grinsen   
  
breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus „Ne oder" „he die waren ein Geschenk von Mr. High and mighty   
  
höchst persönlich also die sollte man schon anziehen." „Was Braddy-boy hat die ausgesucht ich wird   
  
nich mehr hahahaha" „Schuldig es reicht die sind doch süß jetzt aber ui was wichtigeren, Tsukiyono   
  
ich habe dich holen lassen, dass du mit uns zu den Rest von Weiß gehst, ich muss mit euch reden. Wir   
  
wollen wieder Arbeiten und nachdem Schuldig auf die Tolle Idee kam in der Zeitung zu schauen, dort   
  
war eine Anzeige zum Kindergärtner, dabei fanden wir schnell heraus, dass Farf nicht mit kleinen   
  
Kindern umgehen kann, Schuldig zu dämlich dafür ist, ich zu überqualifiziert bin also dass das unter   
  
meiner Würde liegt und Nagi schlichtweg zu jung für einen normalen Beruf ist, nach einiger Zeit   
  
sahen wir einen Bericht über eines eurer äh einer eurer Kunden und dachten, dass wir und mit euch   
  
zusammentuen, also bring mich bitte zu Fujimya-san, das ich mit ihm alles besprechen kann." Omi   
  
war baff Schwarz hatte als Kindergärtner gearbeitet... Moment mal irgendetwas hatte Oracle doch   
  
noch gesagt was war das nur. ... Oh. Mein. Gott. Schwarz wollte bei Weiß einsteigen. Omi spürte wie   
  
die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde(8)  
  
„Du Nagi ich glaube das mit deinen Hasen Latschen war zu viel für ihn." „Schu Klappe, ob dus   
  
glaubst oder nicht der is schwer nimmt mir den mal bitte ab." Kam es leicht erstickt von Nagi.  
  
(1)Natürlich den Fuß und nicht den Strumpf  
  
(2)Dann dürfte Ken aber rein theoretisch eher selten joggen oder? Achtung das hat auch diese   
  
`Person' ich übernehme keine Garantie dafür!!! Obwohl das sogar stimmen dürfte.   
  
(3)Überrascht das hier irgendwen? Aber er trägt keine Radler das das klar ist!  
  
(4)Ach ne.  
  
(5)Is das jetzt richtig?  
  
(6)Er zählt sich hier jetzt nicht selbst als Takatori, obwohl bei dem Job...  
  
(7)Ach Omi, wenn ich das nur wüsste *fg*  
  
(8)Wie jetzt Schwarz is doch schon da, dummes Omi. Na gut der Knabe wird Ohnmächtig,   
  
drücken wir es so aus.  
  
Also Ente für heute irgendwie komm ich bei Kodoku immer noch nicht weiter also gibt's heute schon   
  
den zweiten Teil hier. Ich bin hier immer offen für Pairingwünsche und falls jemand noch einen   
  
besonderen Wunsch in Sachen Omis Lehrer hat, sollte man mir möglichst bald Bescheid sagen, denn   
  
im nächsten Teil bekommt Omi endlich Nachhilfestunden, nur ob es dabei ganz um Mathe geht ist   
  
fraglich. Wenn sich keiner Meldet, dann nehme ich halt die von mir ausgesuchten Pairings aber wer   
  
das nun ist is noch geheim also pschhtttt! Schreibt fleißig kleine Kommis ich freu mich wahnsinnig   
  
darüber ach beim ersten waren es gleich zwei, dann werden es beim zweiten Teil hoffentlich schon   
  
drei (`Person': Oh Gott die fängt schon an zu dichten das is ja schlimm also schreiheibt schnell oder   
  
ich muss mir das hier noch weiter anhören) Klappe du Falschvorsagerin aber schreibt *auf Knien   
  
bettelt* und nochma alle *knuddel* Karen/ Tenshi 


	3. ein erstes aufeinandertreffen

Titel: Matheprobleme   
  
Autor: Karen/ Tenshi   
  
Raiting: PG   
  
Kapitel 3x?   
  
Warning: Silly, OOC, und wieder keine Versicherung für   
  
Rechtschreibung und Grammatik.   
  
Pairing: Nein klein Omi muss leider immer noch auf seinen Nachhilfeunterricht warten, aber keine   
  
Angst, irgendwann demnächst, bekommt er ihn endlich, seinen ganz eigenen Mathelehrer namens...   
  
Nagi! (Wen überrascht das jetzt? -_-)Auf vielfachen Wunsch SchuldigxAya und für Megamis Sklave   
  
versuch ich auch noch FarfiexBrad und YohjixKen reinzukriegen.  
  
Disclaimer: also falls mir jemand dann wirklich was zum Geburtstag schenken will, ich bin da immer   
  
offen, dauert allerdings noch etwas, aber ich fürchte Kyoko Tsuchiya wird mir weder Weiß noch   
  
Schwarz schenken wollen *seufz* will doch nur so nen kleinen Nagi.  
  
*snif* ich war krank und deswegen gings auch nicht weiter aber `Person` hat sich um mich   
  
gekümmert, ja manchmal ist die nervige Verwandtschaft ja doch ganz nett, unter anderen beim   
  
Koffertragen aber das ist ein anderes Thema.   
  
... Sagt mal Leute wollt ihr mich ins Grab bringen ich habe bei allen anderen Stories kaum ein Kommi   
  
gekriegt dann schau ich ganz unschuldig mal auf meinem Computer und sehe da ganze 10 ich sag das   
  
noch mal 10 Stück, ich hätte fast ins Krankenhaus gemusst und mir die Mundwinkel irgendwie   
  
umoperieren lassen müssen, ich bin nur noch grinsend durch die Gegend gelaufen so sehr hab ich   
  
mich gefreut, deswegen versuche ich auch alle Wünsche einzuarbeiten, d.h. Schu darf Aya mal ein   
  
bisschen ärgern, Omi bekommt seinen Nagi, damit er mal was anständiges lernt (äh... ja sicher) und   
  
der Rest wird auch noch reingestopft.   
  
"Jemand spricht"  
  
Jemand denkt  
  
//Schu babbelt Telepatisch//  
  
So und wo genau waren wir? Stimmt Omi wurde ohnmächtig und suchte sich Nagi zum drauffallen   
  
aus   
  
"Du Nagi ich glaube das mit deinen Hasen Latschen war zu viel für ihn." "Schu Klappe, ob dus   
  
glaubst oder nicht der is schwer nimmt mir den mal bitte ab." Kam es leicht erstickt von Nagi.  
  
Also waren hier und da geht's jetzt auch weiter:  
  
"ich weis nicht Chibi, ich finde er passt sehr gut zu dir, so wie er da auf dir rum liegt." Nagi hätte   
  
Schuldig am liebsten dafür umgebracht aber er bekam kaum Luft und musste sich völlig aufs atmen   
  
konzentrieren, weswegen er auch seine Kräfte nicht einsetzten konnte, denn bekanntlicher weise   
  
waren Tote ja unglaublich schwer, nur das Omi nicht tot war. Oder? Nein, denn Omis Atemzüge   
  
strichen Nagis Wange und der kleine lief prompt rot an(1). Crawford schien Mitleid mit ihm zu   
  
bekommen und nahm Omi von Nagi runter und Farf half diesem dann auch gleich beim aufstehen.   
  
Schuldig grinste nur dümmlich vor sich hin und bekam auch prompt eine Ohrfeige von Nagi, was ihn   
  
allerdings nur noch mehr grinsen ließ, woraufhin Nagi noch saurer wurde und Schu gegen den   
  
nächsten Baum donnerte, das Grinsen war Schuldig aber vergangen. Crawford blickte beide bitterböse   
  
an und merkte gar nicht, dass Farf hinter ihm stand du versuchte seinen Blick zu imitieren, woraufhin   
  
zwei Schwarz in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen und Bradley nur ein säuerliches "Koi" von sich   
  
gab.   
  
Von dem ganzen Tumult geweckt beschloss auch Omi sich mal wieder unter die Lebenden zu   
  
gesellen. Verwirrt blinzele er ein paar Mal und sah dann in Nagis Augen, da Crawford ihn wieder dem   
  
armen Chibi zum schleppen übergeben hatte um sich Farfarello ganz zu wenden zu können. Daraufhin   
  
wurde Omi nun rot. Schuldig fand den Anblick einfach nur niedlich (2), wie die beiden Chibis sich in   
  
den armen lagen und beide einen süßen rot Ton annahmen, außerdem hatten sie noch so einen   
  
ertappten Gesichtausdruck.  
  
Doch seine Gedankengänge wurden durch ein räuspern seines Anführers unterbrochen "Tsukiyono-  
  
kun bring uns bitte jetzt zu euren Anführer." Schnell löste sich Omi von Nagi und brachte sie   
  
schweigend zum Blumenladen, was würde nun geschehen?  
  
Als er die Türe zur Wohnung über den Laden öffnete, stieß er dabei aus versehen Aya um, der immer   
  
noch beim Hausputz war und jetzt den Flur wischte. Wütend blickte dieser auf, sah aber an statt Omis   
  
Gesicht Schuldigs Grinsen "Fesch siehst du aus Aya Schätzchen, wirklich zum Anbeißen" (4) Ayas   
  
Gesicht machte nun seinen Haaren konkurenz aber nicht so wie Omis vorhin aus Verlegenheit,   
  
sondern aus Zorn. "Schwarz" zischte er. "Genau darüber wollten wir mit ihnen reden" Quetschte sich   
  
nun auch Crawford durch den engen spalt in der Tür. Missbilligend blickte Aya auf die schmutzigen   
  
Schuhe, die sie alle trugen "Ich habe gerade erst geputzt, also zieht diese Schuhe aus"(5) Langsam   
  
stand er auf, wischte sich die Hände an der Spitzenschürze ab und deutete ihnen ihm ins Wohnzimmer   
  
zu folgen.   
  
Dort waren allerdings Yohji und Ken. Yohji trug einen pincknem Bademantel und dazu die   
  
Plüschsandalen. Er hatte Lockenwickler in seinen Haaren und einen seltsame Art Brei im Gesicht und   
  
Gurkenscheiben auf den Augen, so lag er ausgebreitet auf einer der Couchen (6).   
  
Ken, dagegen saß in seinem Pyjama auf einem Sessel vor dem Fernseher uns sah sich ein Fußballspiel   
  
an, er wackelte ungeduldig mit dem Hinterteil und schien vor Aufregung beinahe zu platzen. Mit den   
  
Augen verfolgte er jede Bewegung des Balles und gab Kommentare wie "Na los ich weis ihr könnt es"   
  
"Nein ihr Idioten warum lässt ihr euch den Ball von solchen Saftsäcken weg nehmen" "und.. und... los   
  
und TOR JAHA TOR" "Verdammt Schiri das war ein Faul, sind sie denn Blind? Dass sieht doch ein   
  
Blinder mit nem Krückstock." "Los vor ihr schafft das" "Schiri wir wissen wo dein Auto steht".   
  
Keiner der beiden beachtete also die vier Schwarz, die das ganz unterschiedlich aufnahmen, Schuldig   
  
grinste nur von einem Ohr zum anderen, Nagi schüttelte Wortlos den Kopf, Farfie klammerte sich   
  
ängstlich an Crawford, der das alles nur schweigend betrachtete. Aya deutete auf die freien   
  
Sitzgelegenheiten und sie setzten sich auf die Sessel und die eine freie Couch, auf der es sich Craw   
  
und Farf bequem machten, nur dummerweise war ein Sessel zu wenig da und Nagi wollte schon   
  
stehen bleiben, als Schuldig ihn auf seinen Platz zog und anstallten machte sich auf Ayas Schoß zu   
  
setzen, dieser blickte ihn nur irritiert an und schubste ihn dann von sich runter, worauf Schu so tat als   
  
wollte er weinen und sich wieder hinstellte, zu seinem alten Platz ging, Nagi am Handgelenk hoch   
  
hievte sich selbst wieder hin setzte und Nagi kurzerhand auf Omi schubste, der ihm gegenüber saß.   
  
Omis Hände legten sich reflexartig um Nagis Hüfte als dieser nun gemütlich auf seinem Schoß saß   
  
und lächelte ihn an, auch der Chibi erwiderte das lächeln.   
  
Aya blickte seltsam in die Runde und hob dann fragend eine Augenbraue. Das war ein Zeichen für   
  
Crawford mit seiner Erklärung zu beginnen.  
  
"Wie ihr wisst gibt es SZ nicht mehr, genau sowenig wie Kritiker, es gibt zwar noch eure   
  
Auftraggeber, aber Weiß ist ungebunden und Schwarz wollte sich nun mit Weiß zusammentun, nur   
  
wenn ihr einverstanden seit natürlich, aber es hätte für beide Parteien viele Vorteile, die Arbeit würde   
  
aufgeteilt werden, ihr würdet ein Spezialisten Team, das voll ausgerüstet ist zu euch bekommen, wir   
  
würden endlich wieder Arbeit haben und die Rechnungen für den Psychiater, würden endlich wieder   
  
bezahlbar werden.   
  
Farfie dreht völlig durch, wenn er nichts zu tun hat, Schuldig muss sowieso behandelt werden, ich   
  
fürchte die beiden Färben auch langsam auf mich ab, wenn ich immer daheim bleibe und Nagi geht   
  
nur so als Vorsorge hin, man weis ja nie. All das würden wir streichen können. Was meint ihr?"   
  
Aya blickte ihn immer noch völlig perplex an, Omi schmiegte sich von hinten an Nagi, der die Nähe   
  
sichtlich Genoss, Schuldig beobachtete das Ganze grinsend, Farfie klammerte sich immer noch   
  
ängstlich an Bradley, ließ aber Hidaka nicht aus den Augen, dieser hüpfte immer noch aufgeregt auf   
  
seinem Sessel rum und ließ sich durch nichts stören. Auf einem kleinen Tisch neben der Couch auf der   
  
Yohji lag, klingelte auf einmal ein Wecker und er rauschte aus dem Raum. Nach ungefähr zehn   
  
Minuten kam er wieder, diesmal ohne Gurken Gesichtsmaske und Lockenwickler. Verwirrt betrachtete   
  
er die Gäste, die ihm nun zum ersten mal auffielen.   
  
"Aber erst gestern habt ihr uns noch angegriffen, glaubt ihr, dass aus so etwas gute Zusammenarbeit   
  
entsteht", meinte schließlich Aya. "Nein, wir wollten eigentlich schon gestern mit euch darüber   
  
sprechen, doch ihr habt uns gleich angegriffen.", erwiderte Crawford. "Und Aya mein Herz ich bin   
  
sicher, dass wir beide uns gut verstehen werden", grinste nun Schuldig Aya anzüglich an. Dieser   
  
ignorierte ihn und schien über den Vorschlag nachzudenken, schließlich nickte er "aber zuerst müssen   
  
wir noch genau über die Aufteilung und den Rest verhandeln.", meinte der Schwarz-Leader Aya   
  
nickte und sie gingen zusammen in ein abgeschlossenes Zimmer um in Ruhe diskutieren zu können,   
  
denn bei dem Lärm, den Ken machte konnte ja kein Mensch sich konzentrieren, außer Omi, der   
  
langsam anfing Nagis Arme entlang zu streichen, und Nagi, der sich jetzt völlig an Omis Brust gelehnt   
  
und die Augen genüsslich geschlossen hatte.   
  
Als Aya den Raum verlies sprang Schuschu auf und wollte schon hinterher, stieß aber auf   
  
verschlossene Türen und beschloss dann lieber die Chibis noch ein bisschen zu ärgern, da man die   
  
noch so schön Manipulieren konnte und es einfach so süß aussah, wenn sie eich gegenseitig   
  
streichelten. Er hockte sich neben Yohji, der immer noch totalverdattert über die Gesprächsfetzen, die   
  
er eben gehört hatte war, und nur etwas wie "haben wir den gar kein Mitspracherecht mehr?"   
  
murmelte, auf die Couch und stieß ihm in die Rippen "sagt mal habt ihr hier Popcorn"  
  
"Hä?" "1. das heißt wie bitte und 2. habt ihr Popcorn, oder Chips, oder was anderes zum knabbern?"   
  
Yohji, der immer noch sichtlich verwirrt war, riss Ken die Tüte Chips aus der Hand und gab sie   
  
Schuldig, der sie Dankend entgegen nahm.   
  
Yohji wich langsam nach hinten aus, weil ihm das alles nicht sehr geheuer war und stieß dabei aus   
  
versehen gegen Farfie, der daraufhin anfing wie am Spieß zu schreien. Ken stierte weiterhin auf die   
  
Flimmerkiste. Die Chibis schienen unter den Blicken von Schuldig auf einmal richtig auf zu tauen,   
  
denn Nagi, der Omi eng umschlungen hielt, lag schon auf dem Boden und Omi hatte seine Lippen auf   
  
die des Jüngeren gepresst. Ihre Zungen lieferten sich bereits ein leidenschaftliches Duell, als auf   
  
einmal die Tür auf ging und Schuldig, immer noch Chips mampfend, Aya hinterher geierte, aber nicht   
  
lange, denn nach noch nicht einmal mehr einer halben Minute, machte er schon die erste Begegnung   
  
mit einer der Wände im Hause Weiß.   
  
Nagi, der endlich wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte, schien nicht all zu glücklich, um es   
  
genau zu sagen, war er stink sauer und selbst das war eine Untertreibung. Wütend fauchte er Schuldig   
  
an. Farfie sprang zu Crawford, trat dabei aus versehen auf dem am Boden liegenden Omi, der sich   
  
immer noch nicht von dem Schock erholt hatte. Yohji saß nun alleine immer noch schreiend auf der   
  
Couch, bis er auf einmal die Klinge von Ayas Katana, woher es kam war ihm ein Rätsel, am Hals   
  
spürte "schweig" war das einzige, das Aya sagte und Yohji tat wie ihm gehiesen. Und was tat der   
  
letzte im Bunde, ja genau der Namens Ken, ihr dürft jetzt alle einmal raten, ... und richtig er sieht   
  
Fußball.  
  
Als Crawford es endlich geschafft hatte alle Schwarz in einer Reihe aufzustellen sagte er " So Aya und   
  
ich, mein Name ist übrigens Crawford, haben nun alles zu der Vereinigung von Schwarz und Weiß   
  
abgeklärt. Morgen früh kommen alle in das Apartment von Schwarz und helfen uns bei dem Umzug,   
  
das heißt, dass der Laden vorerst geschlossen bleibt und Omi für diese Zeit nicht in die Schule muss.   
  
Schwarz wird der Einfachheit halber zu Weiß ziehen.   
  
Wie die Zimmer Aufteilung wird, klären wir Morgen, aber es werden immer Zwei Personen in einem   
  
Zimmer schlafen. Anfangs jedenfalls, bis wir eine bessere Lösung gefunden haben. Ich stelle euch   
  
jetzt noch schnell den Rest von Schwarz vor dieser seltsam grinsende orange Haariger Mann ist   
  
Schuldig, er kommt aus Deutschland. Dieser gutaussehende Ire heißt Farfarello, lasst aber bitte die   
  
Finger von ihm, nur zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit versteht sich. Unser Chibi heißt Nagi, wenn ihr später   
  
nicht so aussehen Wollt wie Schu, dann ärgert ihr ihn besser nicht. In den kommenden Wochen   
  
werden wir alle dann genug Zeit haben uns richtig kennen zu lernen. Also bis Morgen pünktlich um   
  
acht." Damit verließ Schwarz einen grimmig drein blickenden Aya, einen immer noch Tomaten roten   
  
Omi, einen ängstlichen Yohji und einen Fußballguckenden Ken. Ja es würde noch so einiges auf sie zu   
  
kommen.  
  
(1) richtig bunt der Kleine heute, erst blau und dann rot.  
  
(2) ich auch (Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii)  
  
(3) ich weis, das sie im Manga getrennte Wohnungen haben aber im Anime wohnen sie glaube ich in   
  
einer Wohnung oder? Ach egal hier haben sie jedenfalls nur eine große Wohnung.  
  
(4) er hat sich natürlich noch nicht umgezogen  
  
(5) Ich weis, das man in Japan sowieso die Schuhe auszieht, wenn man ein Haus betritt, nur die Frage   
  
ist ob Schu und Farf das auch wissen.  
  
(6) Ein großes es tut mir leid an alle Yohji-fans, es ist doch nicht böse gemeint und es erklärt, warum   
  
er so schöne Locken, so eine zarte Haut und so klare Augen hat *g*  
  
Es ist hier zu warm, da kann ja nichts gescheites rauskommen. Gomen an alle. Es ist ein blödes   
  
Kapitel, ein verdammt blödes Kapitel, aber es musste sein, denn irgendwie muss hier ja mal Handlung   
  
rein. Falls sich jemand Beschweren will, kann er es gerne tun, auch andere Anregung oder einfach   
  
Kommentare sind gerne gesehen. Also dann bis zum nächsten mal, hoffentlich wird es dann besser,   
  
will überhaupt noch jemand ein nächstes mal fragen wir mal so.   
  
Also bis dann bye bye Karen/Tenshi 


	4. der Umzug

Titel: Matheprobleme   
  
Autor: Karen/ Tenshi   
  
Raiting: PG   
  
Kapitel 4x?   
  
Warning: Silly, OOC, und wieder keine Versicherung für   
  
Rechtschreibung und Grammatik.   
  
Pairing: Nein klein Omi muss leider immer noch auf seinen Nachhilfeunterricht warten, denn jetzt   
  
heißt es erst mal umziehen, aber CrawxFarf is schon da, leicht KenxYohji müsste es in diesem Teil   
  
auch schon geben und SchuxAya  
  
Disclaimer: Nix mir, nix Geld. Es is ja so traurig, aber mir gehört doch was, sogar zwei Etwase, die   
  
frage is nur ob ich es in diesem Teil noch bis zum 1. Etwas schaffe, dann müsste ich ja mal zur   
  
Abwechslung ein langes Kapitel schreiben, mal sehen.  
  
Frage von mir is wichtig!!! (für mich jedenfalls) Kennt jemand `the holy child` und wenn ja, kann   
  
diese Person mir etwas darüber sagen, mir eine Seite mit der Übersetzung geben, oder irgendwas ihr   
  
wisst doch was ich meine, das wäre super lieb, denn ich wüsste gern mal für ne andere ff was   
  
genaueres über Chibis Vergangenheit.  
  
Vorwort: Wie immer habe ich mich absolut über eure lieben Kommentare gefreut, ich glaube ich hätte   
  
schon längst aufgehört zu schreiben, gäbe es euch nicht. Also noch mal *knuddel an alle   
  
Kommentarschreiber* Ich glaube ich sollte öfters mal Essen gehen, da kommt man auf schöne Ideen   
  
für ff, vor allem wenn der Kellner auch noch Schwul ist. Aber jetzt los mit der Story  
  
Am nächsten Morgen um 6 Uhr hallte Ayas bezaubernde Stimme durch das Weiß anwesen um sie zu   
  
wecken. Omi viel prompt aus dem Bett und krabbelte dann auf allen vieren ins Bad. Am Waschbecken   
  
zog er sich hoch und blickte in den Spiegel, als erstes verzog er das Gesicht und fing dann mit seiner   
  
morgendlichen Toilette an.   
  
Als Aya das rauschen der Dusche hörte war er zufrieden, wenigstens einer war wach, für den Anfang   
  
reichte das ja auch, denn sie hatten nur ein Bad und das war jetzt ja besetzt. Ihm schauderte jetzt   
  
schon, wenn er nur daran dachte, das schon in ein paar Tagen hier anstatt 4 gleich 8 Leute wohnen   
  
würden (1). Na ja jetzt würde er erst mal Frühstück machen und dann Ken und Yohji wecken gehen.  
  
Omi musste oben im Bad immer an Gestern denken, was hatte ihn nur dazu veranlasst Nagi zu küssen,   
  
gut er sah ganz nett aus... genaugenommen sogar fantastisch, aber trotzdem irgendwie war es seltsam   
  
gewesen.  
  
Als Aya fertig mit dem Frühstück war, wollte er wie geplant die anderen wecken. Er klopfte an Yohjis   
  
Tür... klopfte noch mal (2) und dann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er trat kurzerhand die Tür ein (3).Als   
  
er wütend an das Bett ging und Yohji schüttelte, schreckte dieser hoch, holte sich die Ohropax aus den   
  
Ohren und nahm auch die Schlafbrille (4) ab. „Aya was soll das geht das nicht sanfter, davon   
  
bekomme ich blaue Flecke... müssen wir wirklich Schwarz aufnehmen." „Ja. Küche. In zehn   
  
Minuten." Damit verließ Aya auch wieder das Zimmer des Schönlings und machte sich auf den Weg   
  
in Kens. Unten hörte er schon Omi wie er den Kaffee einschenkte, der nun durch die Maschine   
  
gelaufen war.   
  
Bei Kens Zimmer ließ er das Klopfen ganz weg, da er wusste, dass nichts und niemand Kens Schlaf so   
  
leicht stören konnte, selbst wenn ein Kran direkt neben seinem Fenster arbeiten würde, die   
  
Wienersängerknaben der Meinung waren ein Ständchen abgeben zu müssen, ein Erdbeben wäre und   
  
der Dachdecker am Dach hantieren würde, würde Ken noch immer friedlich wie ein Baby schlafen,   
  
doch auch Aya hatte seine Tricks. Er setzte sich neben Ken aufs Bett und flüsterte in sein Ohr „Und   
  
das Endergebnis lautet 1:2 ein hervorragendes Spiel." Ken schreckte sofort hoch und bekam einen   
  
Weinkrampf „Ich hab das Spiel verpasst." „Ken is gut aber steh jetzt bitte auf... nein du hast wirklich   
  
kein spiel verpasst." „Aya wie kannst du nur so gemein sein." Schmollend drehte Ken sich um und   
  
ging zu seinem Schrank um seine Klamotten zu holen.   
  
Als Aya unten ankam, saßen Omi und Yohji schon bereit zum Frühstück am Tisch. Wortlos setzte er   
  
sich dazu. Auf einmal hörten sie ein poltern unten im Laden, erst sahen sie sich an und gingen dann   
  
nach unten, was war da nur los? Als sie unten ankamen, trafen sie auf Ken, der schon dabei war die   
  
Rollläden zu öffnen. Interessiert beobachtete Omi ihn dabei, bis es Ken auf einmal zu dumm wurde   
  
und sie anfuhr, das sie ihm ja ruhig mal helfen konnten. „Äh Ken, der Laden bleibt doch geschlossen,   
  
bis der Umzug beendet ist." (Omi) „Was'n für'n Umzug" Ungläubig blickten ihn die andere an. „Na   
  
Schwarz zieht hier ein." „WAS?!? Das sind unsere Feinde, wer hat denn das beschlossen und wann   
  
wurde das beschlossen und warum sagt mir da keiner bescheid." „Äh Ken du warst bei den   
  
Verhandlungen doch dabei." Schließlich mischte sich auch Aya in das Gespräch ein „Küche. Alle.   
  
Sofort."(5)  
  
In der Küche herrschte schweigen bis Aya anfing die Ereignisse von gestern noch mal für Yohji, der   
  
sie Teilweiße ja nicht mitbekommen hatte, und Ken, der noch gar nichts wusste. Dieser schien mit   
  
dem Vorschlag mehr oder weniger einverstanden, aber Yohji war ganz dagegen, doch er wurde   
  
einfach überhört, da es Zeit für sie war aufzubrechen, um die ersten Gepäckstücke von Schwarz   
  
überzusiedeln.   
  
Jeder fuhr mit seinem eigenen Fahrzeug, da sie so mehr Transportieren konnten.  
  
In der Haustür wurden sie von Crawford empfangen, der sie einführte. Neugierig blickten sie sich um.   
  
Es war ein riesiges Apartment mit vielen Zimmern und einer Einrichtung, die schien als ob sie einen   
  
Diener hätte, der für sie ein Schild hielt auf dem stand `ich bin teuer`, Die Wände hatte Tapeten, die   
  
sahen so exklusiv aus, da hätte man die Wände auch mit Geldscheinen tapezieren können, und man   
  
hätte im Verhältnis nicht mehr ausgegeben, in so einer Wohnung lebten Leute, die Bedienstete hatten,   
  
die ihre Bediensteten hatten und die wiederum ihre Bediensteten hatten, ich denke ihr versteht was ich   
  
meine. In allen Köpfen bildete sich die Frage, außer in Kens, der sich fragte, ob man hier im Winter   
  
wohl Fußballspielen konnte, `Warum wollen die hier ausziehen?`. (6)  
  
Crawford schien zu wissen was sie dachten und sagte deswegen „Weil es anders einfach praktischer   
  
ist, nun kommt mit, Aya du hilfst Schuldig mit seinen Dingen, Omi du Nagi, Yohji du hilfst mir und   
  
Ken du hilfst Farfarello, da kann wenigstens nichts kaputt gehen." Meinte er mit einem Kritischen   
  
Seitenblick auf Ken, der gerade eine sehr teuer und zerbrechlich aussehende Figur in der Hand hielt   
  
und sie unter Bradleys blick schnell wieder zurück stellte Also ich wollte hier nicht leben, das wäre   
  
ja wie in einem Museum.   
  
Der Rest von Schwarz stand schon da und wartete auf ihre Helfer.  
  
Da Crawford darauf bestand, in der Nähe von Farfie zu bleiben, auch Yohji und Ken immer nah bei   
  
einander, was die beiden ganz glücklich machte, denn trauen tat keiner ihren neuen Mitbewohnern.   
  
Aber sonst klappte alles tadellos, sie packten die Kleidungsstücke, die Bilder und all die Dinge die   
  
mitsollten in Kartons, die dann nach unten zu den Autos gebracht wurden.  
  
Aya hatte da mehr Probleme, denn Schuldig schien nicht zu sehr am Umzug, sondern viel mehr an   
  
Aya interessiert zu sein. „Hach was meinst du Aya mein Herz, wie soll das Zimmer tapeziert werden,   
  
und was für Teppiche, ist du gerne indisch, oder vielleicht Italienisch, vielleicht sogar Deutsch, was   
  
hältst du davon, wenn ich uns beiden hübschen mal was Koche, nur wir beide, ganz allein, ungefähr so   
  
wie jetzt." Damit beugte er sich immer mehr über Aya, bis in dieser von sich wegdrückte und meinte   
  
„Es ist mir völlig gleich welche Farbe dein Zimmer hat" „Stimmt, mir auch, bleiben wir halt in   
  
deinem." „Schuldig du setzt keinen Fuß in mein Zimmer, dass das klar ist." „Ach so einer bist du, du   
  
musst aber wissen, das ich nicht all zu sehr auf diese Lovehotels stehe, aber wenn das eher dein fall   
  
ist." Aya seufzte und versuchte den ganzen Tag über , vergebens, Schuldig irgendwie loszuwerden,   
  
doch der war einfach zu aufdringlich.  
  
Omi musste sich keine Sorgen machen, dass Nagi auch nur in irgendeiner Weise über ihn herfallen   
  
würde, ja mehr noch er sprach auch kaum mit ihm (7). Besorgt blickte Omi den Jüngeren an, er war   
  
nicht direkt abweisend, er beachtete ihn aber einfach nicht, er packte und sagte Omi was er denn alles   
  
tun könne um zu helfen aber sonst nichts Sendepause. Er schien die ganze Zeit aber irgendetwas in   
  
seiner Tasche, die er schon den ganzen Tag bei sich führte, zu suchen, auf jeden Fall wühlte er ständig   
  
in ihr herum, doch was er machte blieb Omi ein Rätsel.   
  
Stille erfüllte den Raum, bis auf einmal ein miauen aus Nagis Tasche kam. Omi blickte irritiert auf,   
  
was war das? (8) Nagi drehte sich von ihm weg, als er Omis Blicke spürte. Täuschte sich dieser oder   
  
hatte er nicht gerade auch gesehen, wie sich die Tasche bewegte.   
  
„Was war das?" „Nichts!" „Natürlich ist da was, da hat es miaut und sag jetzt bitte nicht, das du das   
  
warst, das glaube ich nämlich beim besten Willen nicht." „Doch ich miaue öfters so zu spaß" Meinte   
  
Nagi lächelnd und steckte die Hand in die Tasche, nur um sie gleich darauf mit einem kleinen   
  
Fellknäuel herauszuholen. „Ist die süß, wo hast du die den her?" „erstens ist es ein er und zweitens   
  
gehört er ganz offiziell mir, nur Crawford sagte, ich sollte ihn euch nicht gleich zeigen, warum weis   
  
ich nicht." „Wie heißt er denn?" Nagi zog eine Grimasse„Tommy" (9) „Tommy? Seltsamer Name, ist   
  
das deutsch" „Ich glaub nicht eher englisch aber ich weis das nicht so genau, aber Schuldig hat ihn so   
  
getauft." „darf ich ihn mal halten?" „Ja aber sei vorsichtig"   
  
Und damit reichte Nagi Omi schon das kleine schwarze maunzende Tierchen. Die restliche Zeit   
  
verbrachten auch sie mit dem packen von Umzugskartons, doch der kleine Kater musste überall   
  
reinkriechen und machte viel Unsinn, so das sie zwar etwas länger brauchten, aber auch ihren Spaß   
  
hatten. Als es an der Tür klopfte, da die `Großen` nun die Sachen runterbringen wollte, stopfte sich   
  
Nagi kurzerhand die Mieze zurück in die Bauchtasche von vorhin. Und auch die restlichen Dinge   
  
wurden zum Blumenladen gebracht. Noch einmal drehte Nagi sich um und sah das große Haus vor   
  
sich, in dem er all die Jahre gewohnt hatte und drehte sich zu Omi und den anderen um, er hatte ab   
  
heute ein neues zuhause und eine neue Familie.  
  
Im Blumenladen angekommen, standen sie jetzt alle versammelt, ihre wichtigsten Dinge in   
  
Pappkartons im ganzen Raum verteilt und warteten darauf, dass einer der beiden Leader ihnen sagte   
  
was nun geschehen würde. Crawford ergriff schließlich das Wort „also, da nur vier Zimmer zu   
  
Verfügung stehen, müssen sich immer zwei ein Zimmer teilen, die Aufteilung ist Folgende:  
  
Schuldig schläft mit Aya(10), Nagi bei Omi, Ken zieht zu Yohji um und Farfarello und ich werden   
  
uns ein Zimmer teilen, das ist nur eine Notlösung, bis wir eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden haben.  
  
(1)Hach Aya wenn du wüstest, was für eine `wundervolle` kleine süße Überraschung ich für dich   
  
habe *evilgrins* und nein ich bringe keine mir bekannten Personen in die Geschichte ein *g*   
  
aber was anderes. Mein erstes eigenes Etwas.  
  
(2)Woher kennen wir das nur schon?  
  
(3)Das hatte Omi aber nicht gemacht. Irgendwie muss ich an K aus Gravi denken wem geht's   
  
auch so? „Hold up"  
  
(4)Wie heißt so ein Teil bloß?  
  
(5)Tja so früh am Morgen is der Kleine halt noch nicht so gesprächig.  
  
(6)Dazu kommt im nächste Kapitel ein kleiner Rückblick in Form einer Siedestory, die keine is  
  
(7)Also wenn es nach Schu gehen würde, würde er den Schritt auch gleich überspringen.  
  
(8)Tja Omi denk mal scharf nach, was miaut wohl hmm? Genau mein erstes Etwas darf doch   
  
schon früher als geplant auf der Bildfläche erscheinen.  
  
(9)Auch hierzu wird eine Siedestory, die keine is folgen, nur wann weis ich noch nicht genau.  
  
(10)In einem Zimmer! Na ja wer weis was später noch so alles kommt *hg*  
  
Und wieder das Ende. Und wieder nicht so wie ich wollte ach was soll's. Im nächsten Teil erfahrt ihr,   
  
wie der erste Tag zu ende geht, sie haben ja noch nichts gegessen die armen, außerdem was Nachts   
  
noch so geschieht und warum Nagi die kleine Killer Mieze Tommy geheim halten sollte und vor allem   
  
vor wem. Und bitte schickt mir Kommis, denn dann geht's auch bald weiter und *noch mal nach oben   
  
deut* falls jemand irgend etwas über the holy child weis, sagt es mir bitte gut also bis dann   
  
*knuddel* eure Karen/Tenshi 


End file.
